There is an increased public awareness of the spread of infectious disease by contact with contaminated syringe needles. While casual contact with a needle is not typically harmful, accidental sticking with a used needle will dramatically increase the chance of spread of harmful substances from the needle to the bloodstream.
One method presently known for protecting against needle sticks is in the use of a disposable needle cover which encases the "clean" needle upon purchase. This cylindrical case is held in one hand when attaching the needle to a syringe, and then removed while the needle and syringe are used. After the needle is used, the case is held in one hand while the needle is reinserted into the case with the other hand. Because the cylindrical case is relatively small in diameter, it takes some amount of concentration to reinsert the needle into the case without sticking a finger. In the rushed pace typical of modern hospitals, the extra care necessary to prevent injury is not always carried out.
An attempt to avoid this problem can be seen in the redesign of the syringe case, which holds the syringe and covered needle. An opening in one end is used to hold the needle casing, and the syringe case is designed to stand vertically on a flat surface. It is intended that the nurse reinsert the used needle into this freestanding case with only one hand--to avoid sticking the other hand with the needle. However, in practicality, it is unlikely that the time and effort would be taken to attempt to stand the container on a flat surface and then guide the needle into the cylindrical case, without using the other hand as a guide.
Another method for protecting against needle sticks was the redesign of a needle having a short hollow tube which would slide over the needle and snap into place. However, this method also has drawbacks. First, the redesign of the needle produces a needle having an effective length approximately twice that of standard needles. This change of length can substantially effect the way in which the needle and syringe are utilized by a nurse or doctor in administering a shot or taking blood. The extra length requires the user to concentrate on using a substantially different needle length when using the syringe. The extra time necessary to utilize the extra length needle effects both the convenience and the efficiency of using such needles. Another disadvantage of the extra length needle is the greater tendency for the needle tip to become deflected away from the central axis of the needle and syringe, thereby reducing the accuracy required to insert the needle in a vein or the like.
Another drawback of the slidable cover devices is in the method of covering the needle. The tube-shaped cover is located near the base of the needle, and is grasped between the thumb and index finger of one hand and is moved towards the sharp tip of the needle, while the other hand holds the syringe. A sharp force is required in order to snap the tube into its secured position covering the needle tip. If the case is not secured on the first try, the recoil of the fingers can be caught on the tip of the needle causing a needle stick. The device also requires the use of both hands--an inefficient and undesirable requirement.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved safety cover for needles.
Another object is to provide a safety cover for needles which will provide a secure enclosure for a used needle.
Another object is to provide a safety cover for a needle which is capable of single-handed operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a safety cover for a needle which utilizes a minimum number of moving parts.
A further object is to provide a safety cover for a needle which is simple in operation, inexpensive to manufacture, and aesthetic in appearance.
Still another object is to provide a safety cover for needles which may be manufactured as part of the conventional syringe barrel, part of the removable conventional needle, or on an adapter inserted between the syringe and needle.
Another object is to provide a one-piece nondetachable safety cover for needles which prevents accidental misplacement of the cover.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a safety cover for a needle which maintains current syringe/needle dimensions and configuration for universal utility.
A further object is to provide a safety cover which is fluid-tight for use on patients having highly infectious diseases.
Still another object is to provide a safety cover which is operable with a single hand.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a safety cover which is operable by hand motion away from the needle tip.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.